I'm So In Love With Two
by RodaRolla2
Summary: My first fan fic! So Megan Malfoy is in love with two gryffindor boys. Who are they and who does she choose?  Megan Malfoy is roughly based off of me. please read. i could use support cuz i'm new here.


_Oh, number one  
>There could never be no one like you<br>How come  
>I feel this way about<em>

I looked into his eyes, without him knowing about what was going through my mind at the moment. No one was like him a strong football, baseball, and basketball player. "So will you go to Hogsmeade with me Saturday, Megan?" He asked. "I don't know, Caleb." I said with a sigh. "All right, just let me know when you decide." Caleb said with a barely noticeable smirk on his face. I knew he thought "Who else could be able to compete with me, she knows that I'm best person to go with so she'll go with me." I needed to talk to Pansy Parkinson, after all she'll know how to help me with me little dilemma. I growled softly to myself. Why did fate put two boys in my life to compete for my love?

_Oh, number two  
>Never try to tell me what to say or do<br>I'm so in love with two_

Before I got to the Slytherin Common Room or even to the Great Hall, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Megan! Megan!" a boy called. I tried to smile and I turned to the boy behind me. "Hey, Seamus, What's up?" I said to the Irish boy. "I just wanted to know if you're going to Hogsmeade Saturday." Seamus said cheerfully. I smiled at him, he was so sweet! "Yeah, I am what about you?" I said. "I probably am, don't know for a fact might have Quidditch practice then."He said smiling. "I'll see you later Pansy said she wanted to talk to me. See you in Potions!"I said as we started to split so that he could go to his common room and I to mine. "See you then!" He said and gave me a little wave which I returned. I hope I find Pansy fast because this was getting unbearable.

_I don't want to push it,  
>I don't want to side<br>But this feeling keeps me up all night_

I quickly found Pansy snogging with Draco Malfoy. She's so predictable. "Pansy can I talk to you in private? Please?" I said to Pansy. Draco arched an eyebrow at me wondering why I needed to talk to Pansy in private because I usually told him what was bothering me, but didn't comment any further. Pansy and I walked into our dorm and I put a couple charms up so that no one would notice us or hear us. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" Pansy asked as soon as I was done with the charms. "I have a MAJOR problem." I said trying not to sound as I was feeling at the moment. "Let me guess you don't know to go with Caleb to Hogsmeade or not, do you?" she said looking at me. "Uhhhhh…. That's part of it," I said,"I'm in LOVE with two people at the same time!" I said the last part so fast that I was out of breath. "Oh….. Sweetie. Who?" Pansy said looking at me with sympathy. "Caleb Thomas and Seamus Finnigan" I said on the verge of tears. "Finnigan? Out of every one in the school it was Finnigan?" She said wide-eyed. "I know. I haven't been sleeping for months because of this." I said quietly.

_If only I could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breaking all my rules because of you  
>You can tell me it's not right<br>And it tears me up inside  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<em>

I was leaving Divination the next day when I heard the Divination teacher, Firenze the Centaur, called me and told me to stay. "Yes Sir", I said and sat down on the forest floor again. "You seem to be troubled by something and it has been distracting you from your school work. Is everything all right?" He asked once every one was gone. "Yes everything's find just been thinking about the Quidditch Cup next month." I lied. It seemed to satisfy him as he said to just focus on my work at the moment and the Cup when it arrived. As it turns out the Golden Trio had waited for me to leave the classroom so that they could talk to me. "Mate, is everything all right? You're easily distracted especially when Seamus or Caleb is in the same room as you." Ron asked concern evident in his voice. "Yeah, You've even stopped paying attention to the Snitch during Quidditch." Harry pointed out. "Let her speak so she can answer Ron's question." Hernione snapped at Harry. I was red in the face I was sure of it. Harry pointing out the Quidditch problem was not helping. "Please don't laugh or especially tell the other Slytherins, Professor Snape, or Seamus or Caleb. I'm in LOVE with Seamus and Caleb at the same time and I don't know who to choose!" I finished feeling like I had been when I told Pansy. Silence nothing but Silence. "That's not right! How's it possible?" The Trio blubbered. No time for further comment because we arrived at Double Potions with Snape. After successfully brewing a Wolfbane potion, I bottled the leftover potion to take to Uncle Remus Lupin, a werewolf. Maybe I could talk to him about this after Defense Against the Dark Arts today. Well after Potions I had DADA lucky me! So after class I stayed after to talk to Uncle Remus. So I told him about my problem. He looked at me and said "Seamus would be the best to go with if you don't want to be controlled, but Caleb would be if you want riches and fame. So it's up to you to decide what you want." Thank You Uncle Remus I thought.

_Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah  
>I don't know what to do<br>Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah  
>I choose the both of you<em>

Luna Lovegood had somehow heard about this and told me that she thought Seamus would be the best for me, but then Zacharias Smith said that Caleb would be the best for me. What am I supposed to do? I know I can't have them both but what am I supposed to do?

_Oh, number one  
>You'll give me everything but the sun<br>Things still are better with…_

Gryffindor won their Quidditch match today. Caleb was beaming at me from his broom still holding the struggling Snitch. I smiled at him and thought show off. Maybe riches and fame wouldn't be so bad... After all, Caleb was strong, athletic, funny...

_Oh, number two  
>He's the one that really makes me feel so good<em>  
><em>I'm so in love with two<em>

Seamus was glaring at Caleb while helping the Ravenclaw Seeker to their feet. I remembered how Caleb got the Snitch. He knocked the Seeker of their broom so that he could get the Snitch instead of him. I glared daggers at Caleb as he descended down to the ground and dismounted. I DID NOT like it when someone did that to win a game. Seamus was so nice and I like that he helped the other Seeker to their feet after being knocked off their broom. I walked down the bleachers to look for Seamus and soon found him. "That was real chivalrous of you to help the Seeker to his feet." I said smiling. Seamus started to blush. "It was nothing. I know I would like for someone to help me up if I got knocked off me broom."He said. I smiled inwardly but it wasn't a normal smile instead it said "I'm losing my mind". What am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to choose?

_I don't want to push it,  
>I don't want to side<br>But this feeling keeps me up all night_

I asked Sirius Black about who to choose and what to do. He said Seamus because there was something odd about Caleb that he couldn't place. Aunt Molly Weasley, Uncle Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Fluer Weasley (Bill's wife) said Seamus. Percy Weasley said Caleb because of Caleb's support of the Ministry of Magic. No help what so ever. I tossed and turned in my bed all night wondering who to choose.

_If only I could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breaking all my rules because of you  
>You can tell me it's not right<br>And it tears me up inside  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<em>

Even the Bloody Baron was noticing the difference in how I was acting. So he came over to where I was sitting and asked me about it. The other House ghosts heard me as I told the Baron my problem. Each expressed their sympathy towards me. I never told them who they boys were and thankfully Caleb and Seamus didn't hear me, probably because Caleb to busy stuffing his face and Seamus was talking to Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. I got Detention in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Oh Well, maybe she'll know how to deal with this problem. So I asked her in Detention she was surprised. Well…. Surprised is an understatement. She needed to know who they were so that she could help me. So I told her it was Caleb Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. What really shocked her was what House they were in. Slytherin and Gryffindor were enemies and I was a Slytherin and they were Gryffindors. She said "Mr. Finnigan would be your best match, as he would never stray from you, never hurt you in any way he could possibly, and he genuinely cares for you." Those words made my heart soar and sink at the same time. Caleb would hurt me in our next Quidditch match, he could quite possibly go out with some other chick while he went out with me because he was the Gryffindor Seeker, Caleb probably was not my best match. Seamus on the other hand, well Prof. McGonagall summed it all up.

_Problem is I'm so in love with two_

It still doesn't help me that Caleb could easily get under my skin and Seamus was so nice, sweet, hot, and cares for me.

_Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah  
>I don't know what to do<br>Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah  
>I choose the both of you<em>

I'm going to ask Professor Snape about this. I wouldn't dare go to Headmistress Umbridge with this, NEVER in a million years would I go to the old toad woman for advice. I walked into Snape's office. He looked up from his paperwork at me. "Um… Professor Snape, Sir. Can I have your advice on something?" I said nervously. He motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "What do you need my advice on?" he said his eyes drilling into mine. So I relayed my problem to him telling him the names of the two boys as well. "I believe Mr. Finnigan would be the best match for you. Have you talked to others about this?" he asked. I told him everyone I had talked to. I even told him Sirius's thoughts on Caleb. "He was right to worry about Mr. Thomas. He is a spy for the Ministry on Hogwarts, more specifically Professor Umbridge's spy." Snape sighed. Wait... Didn't Snape like Umbridge?

_Don't want to side another night  
>Just want to make it right<br>Come on_

I spent all week pondering what to do about this. Heck, I even used my wolf animagus form to get away from it all and into the Forbidden Forest. I will get this right soon. I know I will. I mean, come on eventually, I will have to choose one or the other.

_Oh, my number one  
>Oh, my number two<br>Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do  
><em>

Seamus and Caleb were glaring at each other again. Draco noticed this and he knows that I was having a problem with this lately. "Hey, Gryffindorks! Stop glaring at each other all the time. It's getting very annoying!" Draco snapped at them. "Thank you, Draco," I whispered, "Can I talk to you and everyone after Hagrid's class today?" "Sure." He said. "Students take your seats!" Professor McGonagall said as she walked through the door. There was the rustling of clothes, paper, and wands being set on the desks as students were hastening to do as she said. So after Transfiguration class we walked to Hagrid's house for class. "Gather roun', Gather roun'! We're havin' a special class today." Hagrid boomed. Draco flushed a bit probably thinking about his encounter with Buckbeak the Hippogriff. I chuckled at him earning a glare from the Slytherin Prince. So we continued with what Hagrid told us to do as safety measures and what not. So after class I told Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott about the problem with Seamus and Caleb. The reaction was as I was expecting: Gregory and Vincent stuttering like toddlers, Theodore punching himself in the face to see if he was dreaming, Blaise opening and closing his mouth like an idiot, but Draco who had the most dignity out of all of them was just staring wide-eyed at me and had his mouth slightly open. Then all of them looked at each other and looked back at me and said "Seamus Finnigan." Each had his own reason for not liking Caleb.

_(My number one) My number one  
>(My number two) My number two<br>Won't somebody help me  
>I'm so in love with two<br>_

Caleb brought me flowers, chocolate, and jewelry today. An emerald ring, a diamond necklace, an emerald and diamond bracelet & anklet, AND enchanted snake earrings that were the **WORST** color ever PINK! Seamus on the other hand, bless his heart, bought me new ghillies hard AND soft soled! Those things are like $80 at least per pair. Oh, and three new Solo dresses. THREE! Those things are WAYYYYY more expensive than ghillies. At least 1,000 bucks per dress…. And they're green, silver, and black.  
>(<strong>AN:** Ghillies are Irish dance shoes and Solo Dresses are expensive Irish dance dresses that you can wear when you've won enough competitions.)  
>I love both of them but this is getting out of hand!<p>

_(If only I could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind)<br>_

A dance was fast approaching but both Seamus and Caleb had asked if I would go with them to it. URGH! Caleb would expect me to wear the jewelry he gave me and a very elegant dress. Seamus would just want me to wear what I wanted to wear in the way of dresses and accessories. Who to go with?

_(I'm breaking all my rules because of you)_

The dance had come and I went with Seamus because of how nicely he had asked me and he wouldn't really have anyone else to go with. Caleb was angry that I didn't go with him but he went with resident spoiled brat and girly- girl who wears nothing but pink if she can help it, Eve Clarkson. Got more detention cause of homework not being done, I will be glad when this decision is over.

_You can tell me it's not right  
>And it tears me up inside<em>

Focus on the Snitch. It was the final game of the season, the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. I was chasing the Snitch neck and neck with Caleb. "I'll let you have the Snitch if you'll go out with me." Caleb said to me as we passed ironically Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Draco Malfoy. "In your dreams! I'll never cheat in a Quidditch game!" I snapped at him as we pulled up before slamming into Ron Weasley, the Gryffindor Keeper, still chasing the Snitch. I heard Seamus swearing at Caleb as we flew above him for asking me to go out with him in return for the Snitch. 'Right on, Seamus' I thought. Suddenly I let out a very colorful and bleep-filled sentence as I swerved to avoid a Dementor. Caleb wasn't so lucky. I watched him fall from the sky as I entered reaching range of the Snitch. I dove for the Snitch and Caleb pulled me of my broom just as I caught the Snitch. We both fell and I landed funny on my leg and arm. I knew I heard snapping. Both teams ran to mine and Caleb's side. Draco lifted me up and quickly took me to the hospital wing. When I woke up after taking a numbing and sleeping potion so my arm and leg could be properly set, Seamus, Vincent, Gregory, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Luna, Cho, Theodore, Uncle Remus, Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Headmistress Umbridge were waiting for me. "Tsk, Tsk. Quidditch is very dangerous for fragile girls, is it not?" Headmistress Umbridge tittered. I wanted to beat the crap outta this lady right now. "She knows the dangers and continued to play. She can take care of herself." Uncle Remus snapped at her. I knew we had won the Cup, now to win the House Cup would complete this year. Oh and choose who to go with. Right now, Seamus defiantly had a leg up on Caleb.

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Caleb still could get under my skin and Seamus was still the same and Professor McGonagall's words were being proven truer as time went on.

_If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<br>I'm breaking all my rules because of you  
>You can tell me it's not right<br>And it tears me up inside  
>But the problem is I'm so in love with two<em>

I can't decide! Caleb tried to make up for breaking my leg and arm, but Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Hermione hexed him good. Ha ha. That's what he gets! But that still doesn't solve my problem! I'm still in love with Caleb and Seamus both!

_If I only could decide  
>But I can't make up my mind<em>

Seamus is probably who I'm going with but I still don't know yet…..

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

Seamus or Caleb, I thought during my latest detention. Hagrid had to keep telling me hurry up and watch where I was stepping in the Forbidden Forest. I knew the place like the back of my hand but I was very distracted and not paying attention.

_You can tell me it's not right  
>And it tears me up inside<em>

The Golden Trio and other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs who weren't very supportive of the Ministry was telling me Seamus was who I should go with. Ministry-supportive people kept telling me Caleb. I was torn between them, what am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to choose?

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Percy Weasley said he would support me in choosing Caleb but would cut himself off from me if I chose Seamus. The prat. Caleb or Seamus? Who to choose?

_Hey yeah, hey yeah, hey yeah  
>I choose the both of you<em>

I can't choose both, so I will choose tonight at the lake. Every student and teacher, except for the Divination teacher, will be there standing behind either Caleb or Seamus. Most will be behind Seamus. I put on a pair of Levi boot-cut jeans tearing up at the bottoms from me wearing them, my favorite pair of Converse green with silver snakes where the star was supposed to be, a green with silver snakes t-shirt, and my favorite leather jacket.

I walked to the center of the group of people. Seamus and Caleb had just been informed that both of them had been competing for my affection. I turned without a word and walked over to Seamus and kissed him on the lips. No one needed to ask who did I choose. I chose Seamus Finnigan. There was a cheer from Seamus' side and some shouts of "Finally!" or "About time!" could be heard. I could finally sleep that night because I knew I had made the right choice. Everyone who was not at Hogwarts then heard about it and most cheered. Even the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students heard about it. I was congratulated by all of those schools' students, teachers, and Headmaster/Headmistress. I couldn't have been happier. Caleb was really angry at both me and Seamus. We don't care. For all we care, he could go jump off a cliff.

a/n: What do ya think bout meh first fan fic? comments are welcome.


End file.
